


Details

by AuroraRebellion



Series: Archanea Week 2018 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon
Genre: Also this fic has plenty of headcanons so yahoo, Archanea Week, F/M, Funfact Abel is the sort of nerd to cry at his own wedding, Hey btw Cain is here for part of this loll, Hhhhhh I love Abel and Est and they're very cute together, Post-Shadow Dragon, Prompt: Perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraRebellion/pseuds/AuroraRebellion
Summary: It's his wedding day, and it's far more stressful than he expected. He wants everything to be just so.Nothing could be as perfect as the woman he's marrying, though.





	Details

It’s about two hours until everything begins, but he feels nauseous from nerves as he paces around the room. His reflection in the mirror reveals that the cowlick in his hair is making itself known again- or did he do that on purpose? He’s beginning to forget what it’s supposed to look like because he’s over-analyzing it so much.  
He’s done it well over fifty times now, but he undoes his tie and reties it once again.  
“Abel?”  
Someone knocks on the door, and he jumps, whirling to face it.  
“Come in,” he says. ...Hm, there's a tremor to his voice. Odd. Strange. Not how it should be.  
The door opens and Cain steps in, flashing a smile that almost frustrates him in how casual and relaxed it is. How can he be calm?! How can Cain be calm when it’s the day of the wedding and everything needs to be perfect?  
He notes that Cain actually looks decent, though. It seems he’s brushed his hair properly.  
_First time he's done_ that _in about three or four years,_ the snarky part of him adds.  
“Hey, just checking in on you,” Cain says.”Everything ok?”  
He pauses for a moment, before shaking himself.  
“What- yes, of course, everything is fine! At least it should be. Is it?”  
Cain frowns and tilts his head slightly.  
“You’re _really_ pale, Abel. You might want to sit down.”  
“That’s… probably a good idea,” he admits. He finds a chair and collapses into it with a sigh, resisting the urge to run a hand through his hair and mess it up.  
“Divines, I don't think I felt like this even when we faced down the dragons in Dohlr,” he groans. “Isn't that technically more strenuous than getting married?  
Cain hums.  
“...I guess? Physically speaking, yeah. Fighting dragons is actually… _fighting_ ,” he says. “But I don't know, because you honestly look like you might have been hit by Imhullu.”  
“I do? Why? Are my clothes dirty? Is my hair messed up?”  
He moves to get up, but Cain walks over, putting a hand on his shoulder and pushing him back down into his seat.  
“It’s because you look like you’re about to pass out,” he says. “Stay seated or I’ll hold you down.”  
“Isn't that counterproductive? You'd have to fight me to hold me down, and…”  
He pauses.  
Then, he laughs.  
“Naga, I sound like you, and you sound like me!”  
“Yeah, you're kind of a scattered mess right now,” Cain chuckles. “It’ll be ok. I promise.”  
He makes a sound in the back of his throat, and goes back to frowning.  
“But there's so many things that could go wrong! What- what if-”  
“Abel,” Cain cuts in, “Who planned this wedding?”  
“I- I did? Est and I, and Palla and Catria and you sort of helped to some extent…”  
“Right. Do you really think _Palla_ is about to let something go horribly wrong on her little sister’s wedding day?”  
“Well, she… No, not really… “  
“Exactly.”  
Cain steps back, putting his hands in his pockets. He really hopes Cain won't stand like that during the actual wedding.  
“Do you want me to get you some water or something?” Cain asks. He nods.  
“That… That would be great, thank you.”

Two hours pass by both in an eternity and in a blink, and all too soon he’s waiting to walk up the isle, desperately trying to not seem too nervous despite his heart hammering in his chest.  
He’s tugged along through the doorway, and-  
_Oh._  
He’s somehow forgotten in about two seconds not only why he was so worried about everything, but also how to breathe properly.  
Forget about the decorations, or the seating, or even whether his hair sticks up in that one part;  
_Est_ is perfect.  
He hopes he doesn't look like a total doofus as he smiles. He knows he's not near as radiant as she is as she beams at him, so he’ll settle for looking vaguely decent in comparison.  
…Ah, but now he’s nervous again, as he takes her hand and steps up beside her, even as she grins.  
The priest drones on, something about union and special days and all that, and despite himself he can barely pay attention. He needs to pay attention, because the entire ceremony (-is that the word? It feels a little too formal-) is important. There's the general greeting, the vows, then…  
It all goes too fast. He can't recall what the priest said and he's _certain_ he sounded absolutely stupid on the vows despite how much he practiced, but he doesn't have time to dwell on it. There’s the exchange of rings- he has to will himself not to cry because this is _Est_ he’s getting married to, Est chose the ring that's now on his finger and--  
“Now, as a priest before Naga, I bestow Her blessing upon your marriage. May your days together be long and filled with happiness.”  
He could definitely use Naga’s blessing, because he’s incredibly worried once again. This is- this is the part where he’s supposed to- divines he’s freezing up this is ridiculous.  
Est is still smiling, and she seems to be able to tell what’s going on in his head, because she giggles and pulls him in instead of forcing him to make the move.  
She’s grinning when she pulls back and he returns her smile, but he feels dazed.  
Is this really all happening? Is it real? Just a few months ago, they were fighting in a war against an ancient force, against shadows and senseless beasts who were once ‘human’ and now he’s standing here? He's standing here next to Est, next to- next to his _wife_ and she slips her hand into his and he can't believe it’s all real.  
“...Abel?”  
Est is worried. He smiles at her and waves a hand in dismissal.  
“It’s… it's ok. I'm just… I just…”  
His voices cracks, and he blinks back tears. The worry in Est’s expression softens to something fond and gentle and _divines, he loves her._  
She gives his hand a gentle squeeze.  
“Me too,” she murmurs.  
He leans in and kisses her again.


End file.
